


Far From Madness

by glowhyucks



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, M/M, NCT Dream Ensemble-centric, fairy renjun, more members added as the story goes on, other members mentioned in the next chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowhyucks/pseuds/glowhyucks
Summary: "May I have your name?""Sure it's Do-wait,"In which Renjun is a fairy living in a ruined house and Donghyuck is a curious teenager





	Far From Madness

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic!! :D I'm excited since this is going to be a longer fic. This first chapter is more of a prologue the story will pick up in the next chapter. I hope u enjoy! Follow me on twitter: @lesbhyuck

"Come with me to the abandoned house."

"No."

"Come with me to the abandoned house  _please._ "

"No."

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Hell no."

"Whyyy~" Donghyuck whines in the most annoying voice he can muster while he hits Jeno's shoulders. Donghyuck was a bit of an adventurer, or so he claims. He's been to tons of places with their own legends about them like the cabin deep in the woods and the rumored witch's grave. Most of the places he has been to are just legends--nothing has happened, much to his dismay. Unlike the others however, the abandoned house at the edge of town has genuine fear and mystery surrounding it. Everyone who has stepped foot in it has disappeared. And that is exactly what draws Donghyuck to the place.

"You know what happens when people go there, Hyuck, I'm not trying to get kidnapped 3 weeks before the end of school." Jeno sighs

"So what I'm hearing is you'll come with me after-"

"Absolutely not." He huffs. 

"Fine," Donghyuck is over it, "I'll just go there myself and see what happens." He storms out of the house and hops on his bike. It's only about a fifteen minute ride from Jeno's house, he should get there before dark. Peddling down the street, he can hear Jeno calling his name. He doesn't turn back.

 

* * *

 

 

"It's not  _that_ scary," Donghyuck thinks aloud. He leaves his bike on the side walk and steps toward the house. Dying ivy covers the rotting wood of the outside wall while a family of squirrels takes shelter underneath the porch, or what's left of it. Not trusting the soggy, decrepit porch he walks around the back to find another way in. Luckily, the back door is broken. Some glass covers the back porch while the rest hangs from the foundation of the door. Carefully stepping through the threshold, he feels a gust of wind blow through his hair. Looking around he notices the inside of the house closely resembles the outside of the house-- it looks gross. Ivy covers the walls in here as well and he can tell several animals calls this house home. Stepping on each wooden floorboard creates a terrible creaking noise and Donghyuck is almost worried he'll fall through to whatever's below. Not worried enough to stop exploring though. He notices a small, pink flower in the middle of, what he can only assume, is the living room. How fitting as that flower is the only living thing in this house, he thinks. 

"What a pretty flower." He whispers. He picks the flower and within his next blink, Donghyuck is caressing a boy's face. Startled, he yelps and jumps back.

"Who are you? Where did you just come from?" His heart is beating so fast he's sure the other boy (?) could see it beating from across the room.

"I could be asking you the same," The other boy smiled, but not in a way that made Donghyuck feel good. It made him feel like he was at the highest peak of a rollercoaster staring down at what's to come. "may I have your name?"

"Sure, I'm Do-wait," Donghyuck, being a self-claimed paranormal expert knows that names hold power and he shouldn't give his away so easily. He's not sure who, or  _what_ he's talking to. "you can call me Haechan."

"You are very smart," there's that blood chilling smile again "You can call me Renjun." Donghyuck wondered if that was his real name. "So, Haechan, what brings you to my domain?" Domain? 

"This is your domain? Why is it so... rancid?" Surely some supernatural being, or any being, would like a nicer house than this.

"It would be in your best interest not to make me mad." There's that unnerving smile again.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you or your," he scans the room, "lovely domain."

"Is there anything you need, mortal?" 

Mortal? So he was right, he's looking at some other being right now. A very pretty being. A very pretty being who is very much intimidating him right now.

"What happened to the other people that came here in the past?" Might as well just go for it, Donghyuck thinks. Renjun visibly tenses and that awful smile melts to a more neutral expression.

"I took them with me," What is that supposed to mean? Did he turn them into flowers too? Can he do that? Donghyuck sweeps his eyes around the room, but doesn't note any other flowers. "would you like to take a journey with me?"

"Umm," ok. Pros and cons of the situation; Pros are he'll experience something so extraordinary and magical he'll never be sad ever again. Cons are Renjun could be a demon and he's taking him to hell to suffer for all of eternity. "will I be able to come back?"

"If you wish." Renjun grins. This time it's not so unnerving. It's actually kind of beautiful. 

Donghyuck is feeling a bit impulsive today. "I'll go with you."

In the next second Renjun sprouts beautiful, pink wings and a crown fades into existence. 

"Oh shit, you're like a fairy! Hell ye-" And just like that Renjun takes his hand as they disappear from this world and reappear in another.


End file.
